La reunión
by Violete Frost
Summary: Draco Malfoy cita a Hermione Granger en un lujoso restaurante. ¿Que opinará ella? O mejor ¿qué opinarán una reunión de Griffindors cuarentones y medio ebrios. ¿Estará tramando algo esa serpiente rastrera?


**LA REUNIÓN**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas no me pertenece, es propiedad de mi muy querida y admirada J. K. Rowling**

Y sin nada más interesante que decir os animo a leer y a opinar que ya sabemos que siempre viene muy bien.

Hermione Granger caminaba presurosa por Oxford Street hacia su cita de las doce. Iba con algo de retraso, lo cual la irritaba tremendamente ya que, si algo la había caracterizado desde siempre, era la puntualidad. Pero no lo había podido hacer de otro modo, y con el tiempo había aprendido a convivir con estos contratiempos. Aunque no del todo. Hermione era medimaga y doctora muggle con especialidad en epidemiología y en la actualidad trabajaba como jefa del área de Enfermedades Infecciosas en el Hospital muggle St. Paul, tenía media jornada como especialista en San Mugo en la cuarta planta, sección de enfermedades mágicas y era la directora del grupo de investigación más innovador y número uno del mundo mágico en la búsqueda de vacunas para enfermedades raras. Lo cual la convertía en una mujer tremendamente ocupada.

Se paró en mitad de la acera y levantó su pie derecho para colocar el zapato de tacón que se le había torcido. Se colgó de nuevo el bolso sobre su hombro y miró hacia la entrada del hotel antes de disponerse a entrar. Se trataba del London Garden, propiedad de la familia Malfoy. Un hotel de cinco estrellas, cómo no. Bufó ligeramente. ¡¡Era tan Malfoy!! La familia Malfoy, no solo había conseguido mantener su patrimonio y negocios después de la guerra, sino que lo habían ampliado notoriamente con una cadena de hoteles y otras tantas empresas en el mundo muggle. Allí se celebraría la reunión de antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts de la casa Gryffindor de su promoción. Y aunque, Hermione no era muy dada a ese tipo de eventos sociales siempre acudía gustosa ya que en ellas se encontraba con casi todos sus amigos. Para esta ocasión había elegido un vestido de cóctel verde botella que se ajustaba a su esbelto cuerpo abriéndose en vuelo desde sus caderas hasta la parte superior de las rodillas con un prominente cuello de barco que dejaba entreveer sus clavículas. Sobre éste un abrigo negro de paño ajustado. Los rizos sueltos en cascada sobre sus hombros extendiéndose a lo largo de su espalda. Y es que Hermione Granger a sus cuarenta y seis años era una hermosa mujer, que a pesar de haber tenido dos hijos conservaba una hermosa figura y un rostro juvenil y chispeante.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron a su paso y en segundos se halló en el hall del hotel. De corte minimalista era la autentica expresión del lujo y las nuevas tecnologías. La reunión se celebraría en unos de los salones destinados a recepciones pero había quedado en tomar una copa antes con sus amigos en el bar. A mitad de camino hacia su destino el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Se trataba de su secretario, un chico joven y apuesto que se había convertido en la mano derecha de Hermione en todos sus trabajos de investigación y en sus proyectos médicos. En los tres años que llevaba trabajando con ella codo con codo Collin había demostrado a Hermione su valía y su dedicación a través de una entrega absoluta a su trabajo, desarrollándolo con una eficacia y compromiso imperturbable.

"Dime, Collin"- respondió gentilmente. "Estoy a punto de entrar en la reunión. ¿Es urgente o puede esperar?

"Siento molestarte, pero es que supuse que pasarías por aquí primero antes de tu cita. Debo explicarte como se organizará tu agenda la próxima semana ya que estaré de vacaciones."- Collin era una persona bastante eficiente y seguramente estaba ansioso por no haber tenido la oportunidad de reunirse con su jefa para cuadrar el planning semanal como hacían todos los viernes a última hora de la mañana. Dado que tenía en mucha estima al muchacho y no deseaba ensombrecer sus, muy merecidas, vacaciones le ofreció una alternativa.

"Está bien, ¿puedes pasarte por aquí? Estoy en el London Garden. Nos vemos en un momento y me cuentas, ¿vale?- concluyó con un tono maternal.

"Perfecto, en media hora nos vemos. Gracias, Hermione"- su secretario se mostraba complacido. Hermione sonrió ligeramente mientras levantaba la mano derecha para saludar de lejos a Luna que la había visto desde su taburete en la barra y despedirse amablemente del joven. Luna aún conservaba ese pelo rubio y extremadamente largo de su juventud y ese atuendo místico y estrafalario aunque ya no solía colgarse collares fabricados con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla ni pendientes de rábanos. Era la directora del Quisquilloso, la revista que había heredado de su padre tras su muerte y tenía una columna de opinión en El Profeta que levantaba ampollas todas las semanas. Y es que Luna Lovegood no dejaba títere con cabeza.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolso y abrió los brazos para abrazar a Neville Longbotton que se encaminaba hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa. De todos sus amigos a él era el que menos veía ya que ocupaba el puesto de profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts así como jefe de su casa y casi siempre se encontraba en el colegio. Neville distaba mucho de ser el chico tímido y patoso que había sido en sus años de estudiante. Ahora era un hombre seguro y afable. Muy respetado y querido, tanto por sus compañeros como por sus alumnos. No sólo era el jefe de su casa sino que además ostentaba en puesto de subdirector del colegio y era la mano derecha de la ya anciana Minerva McGonagall.

"Estás preciosa" - le dijo mientras se separaba de ella y la agarraba dulcemente por las manos. "¿Cómo estas? ¿Y los chicos?"

Hermione sonreía a su amigo mientras entrelazados caminaban hacia el resto del grupo.- "Estupendamente, Neville. Y lo chicos bueno, ya te puedes imaginar, ya no son tan chicos".- expresó con cierta nostalgia. Sus hijos eran ya, un hombre y una mujer en toda regla. Su hija vivía ahora en España, en una localidad costera del sur, y regentaba un par de locales nocturnos y una sala de conciertos. Había heredado las dotes para los negocios de su padre, aunque era bastante más bohemia y díscola. Sus padres aún no le habían conocido una pareja estable y solía aparecer en vacaciones cada año con un novio diferente para sorpresa de su madre y cierto disgusto para su padre, que pensaba que su hija era algo ligera de cascos. En esas ocasiones padre e hija se enzarzaban en una batalla de reproches que nunca pasaba a mayores. Porque si alguna debilidad tenía su marido, además de ella, era su única hija. Esa joven rebelde y astuta de pelo castaño y cuerpo felino que hacía que su padre se plegara a todas sus ideas y excéntrico modo de vida. En cuanto a su hijo, se trataba un chico excepcionamente inteligente y trabajador, el ojito derecho de Hermione. Todo lo contrario que su hermana, el chico gustaba de las relaciones estables, tanto en las amistades como en el amor, y disfrutaba de los placeres cotidianos. Había heredado la obsesión por la lectura de su madre y le encantaba pasar su tiempo libre practicando Quidditch con sus amigos de la infancia James y Scorpius. Hacía más de un año que vivía en el Londres muggle con su novia, Lily Potter, la hija de sus mejores amigos. Si, definitivamente ya no eran unos niños.

Al llegar donde se encontraba el resto del grupo todos se fundieron en abrazos y besos. Ron tiró fuertemente de la cintura de su amiga hacia sí y la besó en la mejilla. "¡¡Ay, si yo no fuera un hombre casado no te escapabas bombón!!"- Hermione agarró a su amigo de la nariz chistosamente y soltó una carcajada. A pesar de los años trascurridos y de haber compartido un noviazgo y una ruptura la amistad entre ellos era cada día más sólida y cómplice. Ron Weasley, ese niño grande que ella adoraba y que le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que jamás la dejaría caer.

"¡¡¡ Oye, que estoy aquí!!! - Luna dió un manotazo en el hombro de su marido mientras meneaba la cabeza. Éste soltó a su amiga y dirigió una sonrisa franca a su esposa. "Guapa" - la piropeo mientras se fundía en un apasionado beso con ella. Se escucharon algunos carraspeos y más risas provenientes de sus amigos. Y es que si algo le gustaba a Ron Weasley era la provocación. Harry reía ante el comportamiento de su mejor amigo y Ginny, sentada junto a su cuñada negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que se mordía los labios y cruzaba las piernas. Su hermano parecía que no iba a crecer nunca. "Peter Pan pelirrojo"- murmuró.

Por el grupo de amigos comenzaron a extenderse diferentes conversaciones. Hablaron de política, de los últimos acontecimientos en el ministerio y de las próximas elecciones a ministro de magia. Neville les contó que McGonagall estaba pensando en retirarse y que iba a proponerle ante el Winzengamont como próximo director de Howgarts, noticia que alegró enormemente a todos. Minerva McGonagall, esa mujer había luchado como una auténtica leona para reconstruir Hogwarts y devolverle el esplendor de los años de Dumbledore. Muchos dudaron de que pudiera recomponerse tras la muerte de su fiel amigo y camarada pero ella, no sólo lo consiguió, sino que ahora el colegio era considerado como la mejor escuela de Magia de Hechicería del mundo y recibía estudiantes de los cinco continentes. Siempre dijo que se lo debía a Dumbledore, pero todos sabían que también se lo debía a ella misma. Para una mujer los puestos de responsabilidad siempre son difíciles incluso en el mundo mágico. También felicitaron a Hermione por su reciente éxito, ya que había conseguido desarrollar la vacuna contra la viruela de Dragón una de las enfermedades mágicas más peligrosas. Y Seamus, que era un conocido comentador deportivo, provocó a Ron al recordarle que los Chuddley Cannons habían perdido la liga de Quidditch. Otra vez.

A estas alturas, más ex estudiantes Gryffindor se congregaban en el bar y sus inmediaciones mentras Hermione ya iba por su segunda copa de Martini blanco y hablaba animadamente con Harry, Ginny y Lavander. Si, si Lavander Brown, la chica que le robó a Ron Weasley en su sexto año de Hogwarts. Con los años ambas mujeres habían comenzado a apreciarse, hasta el punto que, ésta última ahora diseñadora de modas, estaba diseñando el vestido de novia para las bodas de plata de Hermione. Porque, contra todos los pronósticos, se casó muy joven. En ocasiones, se sorprendía a sí misma recordando como podía llevar tantos años junto a su marido habiendo comenzado su relación siendo prácticamente adolescentes. Pero él era su compañero, su amigo, su amante, su cómplice. Y, a pesar de ser una mujer independiente y luchadora, no entendía su vida sin su familia y sin él. Era su complemento y un pilar insustituible de su felicidad.

En la entrada del bar apareció la figura de Collin, que la buscaba entre las personas allí reunidas, deteniendo su mirada entre los diferentes grupos. Hermione le llamó desde lejos alzando una mano y le invitó a que se acercara.

El muchacho se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba su jefa con aquella elegancia natural que le caracterizaba. Cargaba el portafolios y la agenda del trabajo en una mano mientras la otra descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Con un metro ochenta de estatura y un cuidado pelo rubio ondulado su presencia convocó las miradas interesadas de algunas mujeres al pasar. Sonreía de medio lado, igual que su padre. Porque, de no ser por los ojos achocolatados que había heredado de su madre, el chico era la viva estampa de su padre en sus años mozos. Una muchacha de porte elegante y pelo negro suspiró.

Cuando Collin llegó al grupo de veteranos Griffindor recibió los saludos calurosos de todos. Harry le lanzó un par de palmadas cariñosas a la espalda y Ginny Potter directamente le exigió dos besos y le pellizcó los cachetes, provocando que el joven se ruborizara ligeramente. No en vano lo había cargado en brazos desde que era un bebé. Y es que el mundo de los magos era un pañuelo muy pequeño y Collin conocía a todas las personas que allí se congregaban desde que era un niño.

"Aquí tienes, bella dama, los expedientes que me pediste y tu agenda. He señalado con marcador las citas importantes y no te olvides que el viernes es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido director de área. Ya sabes lo susceptible que es. En el cajón de tu mesa tienes un regalo para él, son dos entradas para el teatro." - que haría Hermione sin este chico. No se le escapaba una. Le sonrió abiertamente mientras le agradecía que se hubiera desplazado hasta allí y cargando los expedientes y la agenda las depositó sobre la barra. Le invitó a que se tomara una copa con ellos pero el muchacho rehusó cortésmente.

Ya se estaban despidiendo, Hermione abrazándole y deseándole unas gratas vacaciones cuando el muchacho recordó algo importante.

"Por cierto, la reunión que tenías el jueves en la central de las industrias farmacéuticas Malfoy pasa a ser un almuerzo privado en "Il mare" entre el director gerente y tú. Se ha preocupado él mismo en persona en organizar el encuentro" - le informó mientras se encogía de hombros y dirigía a Hermione una sonrisa divertida y cómplice, guiñándole un ojo.

"Esa serpiente rastrera"- una mueca de disgusto se extendió por el rostro de Hermione mientras llevaba sus manos a las caderas y tamborileaba en el suelo con su pie derecho. Este gesto provocó una risa generalizada entre sus amigos allí reunidos. "Pues ahora no voy."- bufó.

"Ah sí, si que vas. Tienes que cerrar el trato de lo contrario las vacunas no estarán listas para el próximo otoño y sabes de sobra lo importante que es." - Collin reía mientras abrazaba a su jefa por el hombro.

"Es un arrogante." - espetó Hermione.

"Ya no lo es tanto." - El muchacho la miraba con ternura.

" Me saca de mis casillas. Pedirá el champaña más caro y cerrará el restaurante para nosotros solos si se le antoja." - arremetió de nuevo.

" Eso lo hace porque le encanta hacerte enfadar, deberías saberlo a estas alturas."- aclaró su secretario.

"Intentará seducirme, como siempre."- ceñuda levantó la nariz hacia el techo como hacía desde que era pequeña.

Más risas se extendieron por el grupo y Luna se atragantó con la aceituna de su Martini. "Bueno, ya sabes que Malfoy nunca ha podido resistirse a tus encantos." - ahora era Ginny la que bromeaba con su amiga. Hermione la miró con los ojos entornados. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad masculina.

"Pues no voy" - dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo sus axilas y en su rostro se dibujaba un puchero. "No quiero."

Harry y Collin ahora se reían a mandíbula batiente ante la actitud infantil de la mujer. Ginny jugaba con un mechón de pelo castaño de su amiga. La situación era de lo más divertida. Ron apuraba su copa mientras apoyaba un codo en la barra y Neville la miraba con ternura.

Hermione miró a Luna y esta le sacó la lengua. Comenzó a relajarse y a reírse de sí misma. El teléfono móvil de Collin sonó y el chico se separó del grupo para atender la llamada, tras una leve disculpa.

Cuando terminó de hablar se dirigió hacia el grupo de nuevo, que ya habían reanudado sus conversaciones, para despedirse definitivamente. Entonces Hermione recordó algo importante que casi había olvidado a consecuencia de su pequeño berrinche. Sacó un sobre de su cartera y se lo entregó al muchacho que la miraba algo extrañado.

"Dado que te mereces estas pequeñas vacaciones por haber trabajado tan duro y por ser un joven tan responsable y encantador" - le miraba con la devoción propia de una madre - "tu padre y yo hemos decidido hacerte un regalito".

Collin estaba sorprendido. De sobra sabía que sus padres eran unas personas generosas pero tampoco es que esperara un regalo ahora. Abrió el sobre ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes para encontrarse con dos billetes de avión con destino a El Cairo y una reserva de hotel para seis días. El vuelo salía en dos horas desde el aeropuerto de Heathrow. No llegaría a tiempo. Estaba fascinado y desconcertado, menudo regalo. Se lanzó a los brazos Hermione y la apretó con fuerza.

"Gracias mamá."- se olvidó completamente de su relación laboral y se entregó a los sentimientos que ese enorme detalle le provocaba. Hermione abrazaba a su hijo con entrega mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Le acarició el rostro con ambas manos.

"Lily te está esperando con las maletas hechas" - continuó Ginny con cariño, mientras Harry le sonreía y hacía un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. "Que disfrutéis mucho, ya nos contareis a la vuelta." - concluyó.

Un entusiasmado Collin se despedía de todos los amigos de su madre y de su antiguo profesor de Herbología dispuesto para marcharse cuando, alzó una mano hacia su cabeza como quien olvida decir algo.

"Por cierto mamá el de la llamada de antes era papá"- intentó parecer serio.

"¿Y qué quería?- su madre aún no abandonaba una amplia sonrisa y una profunda mirada de orgullo. Se veía aun más hermosa.

"Bueno, pues cito textualmente" - hizo una pausa para recordar las palabras exactas y tomó aliento. Mientras tanto todos los presentes esperaban atentos y curiosos.

El joven Ravenclaw se dirigió a su madre y la tomó por ambas manos para transmitirle las palabras de su padre - "Hermione Jane Malfoy ni te pienses que vas a faltar a nuestra cita del jueves, porque como se te ocurra dejarme plantado te JURO que te invadiré la casa de elfos domésticos. Y por cierto, estás preciosa." - le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su madre que se encontraba casi petrificada y se giró para salir velozmente. Debía coger un avión.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua. - "Rubio engreído". - Siseó.Su marido jamás dejaría de sorprenderla.

Desde su despacho con vistas panorámicas en la última planta del hotel London Garden, Draco Malfoy se reclinaba en su asiento mientras observaba embelesado la fotografía que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Él, junto a su mujer y dos hijos. Se levantó y tomó su chaqueta y con ese aire aristocrático tan Malfoy, abandonó el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Debía encontrarse con un grupo de Gryffindors ruidosos y medio ebrios, a estas alturas, y con el amor de su vida. Sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, la vida le había tratado bien.


End file.
